Electric Shock
by Briar Elwood
Summary: In the promo for "Good Intentions" we're told there's still one surprise we'll never see coming with a shot of big bad mystery criminal man. This is my idea on that. It's someone knows Michael knows all too well.
1. Chapter 1

Everything was in place. Fi was high above at her vantage point, able to see Michael, but unable to see the plane. Sam was in the car, able to see both. Michael was, as always, right smack dab in the middle of danger. Big bad mystery criminal was coming off the plane anytime now. The plan was sloppy, but under the time pressure it was the best they could do. As soon as Gilroy showed his face, Fi was going to take him out while Michael kept big bad mystery criminal under the right security. This was all assuming the security wasn't corrupted, of course.

The next few moments were incredibly tense. Finally a man in a bright orange jumpsuit with a burlap sack over his head and chains on his wrists and ankles came out. Fi's eyes were scanning every single person for Gilroy but with no luck. Michael stepped out of his hiding place cautiously, eyes fixed on the mystery man.

Suddenly time seemed to slow. The man in orange threw his arms in the air, breaking all of the chains. Michael, Sam and Fi swore. Fake chains meant corrupt security and that meant their plan was screwed. Sam grabbed the gun resting on the passenger seat and reached for the door handle but froze. The burlap sack was off the criminal's head. But more importantly, Sam saw the look on Michael's face.

"Sam! Sam! Do you have a visual? What's going on? What's wrong with Michael?" Fi yelled into his ear.

"I don't know, Fi," Sam hissed back, eyes darting back and forth between Michael and the man in orange. "Big bad criminal had fake chains and he's loose with no burlap sack. I don't recognize him, but I think Mikey does."

"What do we do?"

Sam didn't answer, watching Michael carefully. It looked as if an electric shock had pulsed through his body. He was literally staggering backwards. And then he was out of sight, hidden back in the trees and brush.

"Hang up, Fi. Keep the line open for Mike," Sam said quietly, mind reeling as he looked back to the man in orange. He was talking to the so-called security as Sam heard the click of the call ending. Before Sam could even take a breath, his phone was ringing again.

"Mike, what the hell was that?"

"It's off, Sam. Meet me at Mom's."

XxXxX

"Mike, who was that?" Sam demanded as soon as he walked through Madeline's front door. Fiona followed him in, looking as pissed as ever. Maddy was standing a little behind Michael, cigarette smoke billowing around her head. Michael glanced at Sam and Fi for a moment before turning to his mom.

"Mom. What really happened to Dad?"

Maddy flinched, confused expression deepening. "What... what do you mean, Michael?"

Michael took a deliberate step toward Maddy. "Dad. Didn't. Die. Did he?"

Maddy looked like a deer in the headlights. "What are you talking about, Michael? Your dad passed away years ago. You've been to his grave!"

Michael gave his mother a scrutinizing glare before relaxing slightly and turning to acknowledge Fi and Sam.

"Big bad mystery criminal man? That was my father."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't entirely pleased with the way things were working out, but I didn't exactly have the time to be upset about it. The mystery criminal's plane had just landed and I had to stay focused in order for this to have any hope of working out. And that was even if we were lucky enough not to have corrupt security.

A man dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit with chains around his wrists and ankles and a burlap sack over his head stepped out into view. I cautiously stepped closer, watching closely as the man suddenly yanked his arms into the air, all of the chains snapping.

"Damn," I breathed, pulling my handgun out. Fake chains meant corrupt security and that meant our plan was screwed. Fi would have to take out Gilroy with absolutely no mercy and Sam would have to join me from his spot in the Charger. Basically, this meant chaos.

Handgun ready, I started to sprint forward, eyes fixed on the man in orange. He was reaching up to the burlap sack and pulling it off...

As a spy, you're trained to not let emotions compromise you. If you do, there's a good chance you'll get yourself killed. But you also have to learn that, though you may be a spy, you're still human. Sometimes an emotion can be so strong that you can't help but react.

I skidded to a stop, the handgun faltering in my grasp. Stumbling backwards slightly, I stared at the man, not able to quite believe my eyes. The chaos surrounding quieted to a low buzz and I forgot all else but one single thought.

_He's dead._

He was dead! I knew he was dead, Ma had sent me the funeral invite years ago! I'd been to his tombstone! He was dead!

But no. There he was, standing right there in bright jailbird orange. Standing just a hundred feet in front of me, looking around and speaking with one of the fake security personnel. The first person I'd ever learned to hate, whom I thought was long dead and gone, was here. Alive. And apparently had gotten worse since I'd last seen him.

_"I'll see you in hell, boy!"_

Yeah. Yeah, I'd say that was about right. If Frank Westen was back from the dead, I would definitely call this "hell."

_A/N: I love reviewers and live for constructive criticism!_


End file.
